Severus Rickman
, Dei Moruten; Latin for "God of Death", Japanese for "Bloodstained Mountain of Rotten Corpses") |image gallery= No }} Severus Rickman (セウェルス·リックマン, Seberesu Rikkuman) is a mercenary that's under the contract of Sniper Raid, acting as one of its various members; he's also considered to be one of Devin Westbrook's close affiliates, having working together on various occasions — even before the guild's founding. It's said that the only reason he joined is out of respect for the young man and his various goals in life. His partner is the infamous Taylor Unani — whose gender comes under question by many individuals, Severus included. He acts as the orange-haired man's personal servant and partner. Together they form the "Moonlight Reapers" (月光収穫者, Gekkō Shūkaku-sha) — one of the most well-known mercenary teams in all of Ishgar. Throughout the mercenary world, he's feared as the "Moonlit Reaper" (月夜死神, Tsukiyo Shinigami) — being cloaked in black and using his signature weapon to assassinate his targets on during times where the moon can be seen; it's recorded that he's killed over one-hundred men and women alike, but specifically those who were known to be involved in criminal activities. This is a personal preference he shares with Devin, which would help strengthen the reason for their liking towards one another; it's also because of this that he becomes one of the most wanted figures by various beings in the underworld — seeing him as a credible danger to their plans. Considered to be his most notable achievements, he's known to be a master of Lunar God Slayer Magic — a peculiar style of Slayer Magic that allows one to manipulate various aspects of the moon to their bidding; it's unknown how he got his hands on such a magic, being shrouded in mystery much like his background. However, it's because of this that many tend to flock to him in hopes of learning it, on for them to be denied. It's said that such a magic compliments him as an individual, representing all aspects of his being. It's said that because of its usage, he's gained the moniker of "Zangetsu" (斬月, lit. "Slaying Moon") — many believing that he has the ability to slay all things that represent the planetary body of the night. Appearance Severus is described as an intimidating individual in stature, something typical of one who murders for a living and gets hired to do dirty jobs; in fact, due to the events of his past — which is mainly shrouded in mystery, refusing to tell anyone, even those closest to him, it molded him into the man that he is today, both physically and mentally. Due to the various disguises that he wears during his missions in order to cloak his identity — no other person is savvy to his true appearance, sans a select few like Devin — one of his close associates and current boss, and Taylor — his partner and servant; this is typically due to not wanting his various enemies hunting him down like a wild dog while he's either travelling or performing his "unholy tasks". Only when one gets to know him that he becomes less intimidating than what rumors let on and in-comparison with their initial encounter with the young man. Like Devin, he's physically much younger than one of his age — making people believe that he either ages at a slower rate than most or he has some secret of immortality or eternal youth that he hoards for himself; either way, his biological appearance beguiles the truth he tells others — having the typical appearance of a mid to late-teen. Not only that, he's noted to be handsome as well — something that's been commented on in various instances. Due to all the missions and tough exercises he's went through in order to become stronger, he's gained a slim yet muscular build that's barely noticeable in his somewhat loose garbs; he has toned and muscular arms, legs, chest, and back while having his own set of abs. While having the hardened traits of a typical male (i.e. rough dark-colored peachy skin, amazing height, strong foundation, rugged face), his most notable trait is his orange-colored hair, something that some make fun of — moments before Severus beats their face in and makes them regret such comments; it's considered to be something that's extremely sensitive, probably a reminder of something from his past. Thus, it's something that rarely comes up in conversation. Even Devin tends to avoid the subject entirely in fear of hurting his feelings in some way. Attire-wise, typical of one who's described as "cloaked in black" by his various enemies and targets, most of Severus' garbs are black in coloration — the one trait that remains a constant. It serves to match his partner's own attire, noted to be that way for the same reason; it also helps enhance their team name, as reapers are typically beings that wear such colors — representing death and the like. Severus' battle garbs, however, is much different than that of the typical mage's — having an eastern-theme to it. Consisting of a black kosode with a thicker strap across his chest, he has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lie around his neck as collars. It's unknown if such things are related to the nature of his magic or they're features of the uniform itself, but they seem to be respondent to various forms of energy — glowing whenever he comes in contact with a source. Overall, when combined with his signature weapon, he physically takes on the role as "grim reaper" — a title that's been alluded to on various occasions. Personality Alluding to his namesake, Severus is typically viewed as a stern, callous, and serious individual; it's rare for him to be lackadaisical and nonchalant about matters that require his attention, especially when it comes to killing another. Though something that's been re-iterated many times prior, Severus current state-of-mind was influenced by the events of his traumatic past, something that he refuses to tell anyone — regardless of how close they may be; it's estimated that the extents of such a tragedy is of unimaginable proportions, as it caused the orange-haired man to exude a certain level of angst that can be off-putting, though its something that's not intentional on his part. He remedies this by emptying his mind of all emotional attachments through his mastery of the magical arts; in-turn, this makes him appear as somewhat of an individual de-void of human reasoning, even if this isn't truly the case. According to Severus, he sees this as "hiding his weakness" — something he feels ashamed of at all times. It's commonly seen that he always has a stoic expression at all times, making him appear as an intimidating person in the eyes of others — something that's been commented on by various people, both inside and outside of the guild. This makes it hard to properly approach him, let alone hold a conversation with him; it's such that many avoid his person altogether, not wishing to be involved with him in any manner. In fact, there are various rumors made about his person, stating that he's someone who's cold and heartless at his core — something that can be considered true to an extent, but only when in a given situation; at all other times, he's emotionally distant and detached — not wanting to involve himself in the affair of others, as it would only cause unnecessary trouble for both parties. The only ones who have some sort of understanding of his overall nature is Devin — whom he's very loyal towards, Taylor — his partner and personal servant, and several members of the Band of Seven — known to have various aspects that's much similar to his own (to an extent). It's said that when he speaks, it has a certain level of menace that can send chills up one's spine. He rarely gets angry and is known to be a very intellectual and cunning individual in his own right. Despite being initially cold and distant towards others and maintaining questionable ideals, Severus is shown to value the lives of the innocent and hard-working; he believes that these type of people deserve to live on and move forward, being able to handle the various problems that life has to offer, doing it in a fair and orderly fashion using the best of their abilities. He once stated that he admires such people, maintaining a deep level of envy towards them because they're able to live life in a much brighter manner than either he or Devin can — both of whom are marred in darkness and denied of any pleasures that can be offered. For these type of people, he would often go out of his way — even if they're complete strangers; this can be considered one of his more redeemable traits thus far. This is seen when he helped his current partner from their latest predicament and trained them to become much stronger; during such time, Taylor often trained by itself without outside assistance, spending long hours perfecting techniques that Severus showed it. This made the man proud in some sense after finding out, believing that he chose the right person as Devin's replacement. However, the opposite can be said about those who are dishonest and treacherous by-nature, the type of people that Severus despises the most; with them, he treats with high disdain and treats them with extreme prejudice unlike any other — often hurting them either physically or verbally and looking down on them and their way of thinking. As most of his targets are in-line with such people, there have been times where he's not hesitant to kill them if the situation arises; he believes that people like them are better off dead and are the reason why there's so much suffering in the world. In lieu of this, should that person be redeemable in some sense, he's willing to give them a chance to repent of their actions and change for the better. Unlike most other mercenaries — who are known to be uncivil law-breakers that follow their own rules, causing unwarranted mayhem to those around them in order to get the job done and sometimes abusing their power and status into coercing others in giving them what they desire, Severus is one who values order and carries himself with certain level of civility that's equivalent to that of a nobleman. All the while, he has full awareness between right and wrong, showing wisdom obtained through his experiences, and make conscious decisions in relation to his future actions; it's said that these traits are part of the reason why Devin accepted him into the guild, giving him a high-position of command while making him one of his right-hand men and personal partners. This is also seen as most of the guild members, despite their incredulous prowess in various fields and insurmountable amounts of power, listen to his commands and obeys them without question; when combined with the sternness and severity he shows on the constant, he's seen as one of the most feared figures within said guild. One could say that he's the guild's personal "policeman and enforcer" — a term coined by Devin, the Band of Seven members, various members of government, and even the guild members themselves. He's very humble about what he does and doesn't boast about his actions or flaunt his power unlike the others, seeing it as uncivilized and a sign of weakness in its own right. Due to the deep friendship he has with Devin, he doesn't take those who trample on his ideals and standards so casually, usually punishing them in such a way that makes one wish for death at every moment; Severus knows that deep-down, Devin would do the same for him without fail — despite the differences the two may have with one another. It can be seen as a sign of respect and loyalty that he holds for Devin. History Severus' past is something he doesn't talk about, having left severe mental scars and causing him to become the person he is today; from this, one can tell that it's something so horrific that it can't properly be explained. Refusing to tell a single soul about his background, it's something that's considered to be well-guarded. However, from Severus' various actions and beliefs to his fighting style and his relationship with others, only a few things can be pieced together — even then, only done through various theories and mere conjectures, most of which he doesn't bother to acknowledge in any way. The only things that's known is how he got to know Devin Westbrook — who he sees as a close affiliate (and possibly one of his best friends, having many similarities with one another), and his partner/servant — Taylor Unani, whom he tends to protect at times from others because of people's desire to know about their true gender. With the former, he met through one of his missions as a vigilante and heydays as a merciless killer of evil men; the two were after the same target, who were known to cause them pain in some way. Though having their initial differences, the two put such things aside and successfully pulled off an assassination the likes which is considered unheard of in the mercenary world. Sometime after parting ways, the two met up on occasions to eliminate targets both viewed as an absolute threat to humankind as a whole — regardless of who or what they were. It's estimated that the two have killed over two hundred targets in total, having one of the highest kill rates as a mercenary team — something that earned them the admiration and fear of mercenaries and crime lords alike. However, all good things must come for an end, for a time anyways — the two parting in order to become stronger and continue hunting down criminals in various parts of the continent; it's known that the two have made a silent vow to one another to meet up and fight to see who's the strongest between the two killers. Much later, with the latter, he met through an incident at the bar; Taylor was originally weak and feeble person(?) who tried to support their sick sister. However, because of the harassment from the various customers — who were mainly burly drunkards who were wive-beaters by nature, they was unable to properly perform his job. Seeing this, Severus saved Taylor out of pity he had for the gender-confused entity, beating the harassers senseless using his brute strength; from there, the two slowly got to know one another, with Taylor requesting Severus to train him enough to defend himself from others. Initially he refused, believing that it's not his place to interfere with the matters of others unless necessary; sometime later, Taylor's sister died of her illness, not getting the proper support in-time. As Taylor becomes disillusioned, their efforts for so much time dashed to the four corners of the world, Severus encounters it yet again — agreeing to train him so that he may never lose what's dear to it. Agreeing, the two traveled together for some time — Severus harshly training Taylor, molding him into the perfect partner — one capable of being his equal like his former close affiliate and friend. For many years, the two went on many missions together, assassinating targets deemed evil while honing their individual skills; they've developed of killing others on nights of a full moon. This earned them the team name of "Moonlight Reapers" (月光収穫者, Gekkō Shūkaku-sha) — relating them to the Grim Reaper itself, as they were also clad in black when they killed their targets; it was a name both took a liking to and eventually began to call themselves by for such a time. Upon hearing that Devin has opened a guild for mercenaries by the name of Sniper Raid — gathering the best of the best from all over the continent, slowly growing in size — having many branches, and gaining many anonymous supporters, the two decided to pay the guild master a "visit". Seen as a test of sorts, the two attacked the main headquarters by gathering the information from members they've encountered; this was to test their metal. Like something out of the military, the members located within the building at that time attacked them from all directions using various tactics and going in full-force; despite this, they eventually fell to Severus and Taylor's combined might, unable to touch them. It was then that when the duo encountered and faced all seven members of the Band of Seven that the two encounter major difficulty, pushed to the brink of their abilities. Only by Devin's signal that they stopped their assault and both sides had their momentary reprieve; despite the two having a small argument about Severus' actions during their "reunion", the two patched things up and cleared all misunderstandings, with Devin understanding Severus' line of thinking. Offering him and his partner a high position in the guild as one of his right-hand men and various advisers, Severus eventually accepted; its known that the two were openly thrilled to work with one another after so long, shown by the gleeful expressions they made — something that caught the other members off-guard, knowing Devin's demeanor and given reputation. From then on, both Severus and Taylor held high authority over the other members, often training the lower members upon Devin's personal request. At times, the two had even accompanied Devin on his missions to sate his vengeance — a fact unknown to most of the guild, sans a select few. Its stated that being with Devin and Taylor is seen as one of the more happier moments of Severus' life. Equipment Dei Mortem ( , Dei Moruten; Latin for "God of Death", Japanese for "Bloodstained Mountain of Rotten Corpses"): Dei Mortem is the signature weapon of Severus, using it since time memorable; it's main weapon of execution, a divine instrument to bring about his sense of justice. It takes the form of a blade is about as tall as Severus is, having a design which curves inwards at the backside of the tip similar to a trench knife; apparently, it comes with a silver hilt with gray wrappings, and a short length of chain at its base. Due to its sheer size, Severus keeps it attached to his back at all times; the blade itself is able to produce a silver-colored cloth still materializes to act as an impromptu sheath, de-materializing it upon will whenever the blade is in use. According to Severus, he stole the weapon from a blacksmith that threaten to kill innocent with it, wanting to test the blade's abilities by drowning it in blood and seeing how it reacts; this means that it's a weapon that's forged through Blade Blacksmith — making it very durable, being responsive to various forms of energy — capable of absorbing, using, and producing it for its given purposes, and having magical properties that's unique unto itself. Having an incredibly sharp edge, it can cut through most objects with ease like a hot knife through butter — denoting to its former status as a highly-potent murder weapon. It's stated by Severus, Taylor, and Devin alike that the blade is in its sealed state and it can take on multiple forms according to the wielder's desire; due to this that it's considered to be one of, if not the most flexible weapon in all of Sniper Raid. Severus typically uses its various forms whenever he goes on various missions — using the correct ones to match the given situations; in order to master them all, Severus took it upon himself to master the art of weaponry to its fullest. In this sense, he's able to use his weapon at its maximum without any issue. It's also one of the few weapons that can possibly match Intetsukijin in terms of power, though being recently created; this makes it one of the most powerful handheld magical weapons to ever exist in all of history. The name of this weapon is related to his status as a "Grim Reaper" — finding it to be very appropriate. *'Laxamus Dolor' ( , Razamasu Doeroā; Latin for "Abysmal Suffering", Japanese for "Moonlit Emissaries of the Death God"): One of the various forms of Dei Mortem and considered to be it its "true self", as stated by Severus, due to Dei Mortem being able to unleash its full potential whilst in this state; it serves as a basis for all other forms, which are noted to have similar to nearly identical aspects to this one. Becoming fully black in coloration, it takes the forms of dual blades — both which have unusual shaping and different heights; the larger one takes the form of a , with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of Severus' forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The smaller blade is relatively small, about the size of Severus' arm, and is similar to the first blade, but resembles a more than a sword. Unlike its counterpart, it has an enclosed handle, with a portion acting like a hand guard. In this form, Severus is able to participate in dual-wielding, something that's considered to be one of his specialties and favored fighting styles; he uses the larger blade for heavier attacks — using its weight to increase the momentum of the swing, thus increasing the damage. The smaller blade is used for performing quicker strikes using its light weight and composition to its advantage. With these two in-toe, it becomes hard to properly read the flight-path and overall method of Severus' fighting, making it both unpredictable and dangerous. As magical weapons that's made through Blade Blacksmith, they possess their own unique properties — serving to increase their overall potency; as blades that's "marred in darkness", they would obviously be compatible with darkness-based magic or techniques — capable of increasing their efficiency and power when used through Laxamus Dolor. It's also possible for the weapon to unleash such blasts of darkness in the form of crescent waves of various sizes, even if Severus isn't using the magic at that time. It's also compatible with magic related to the Black Arts or considered to be "forbidden" in that sense; this denotes to their former status as "murder weapons" and further makes parallels with Intetsukijin — another magical weapon of formidable power. Something that's considered to be its most formidable ability is its capability to "cut through" most forms of energy that it comes in-contact with; this is done by absorbing a fragment of the energy in-question and creating a frequency that's able to cancel it own using the energy its has produced and captured. This is somewhat similar to the concepts behind Nullification Magic and Dispelling Magic respectively, with many mistaking these two magics as part of the blade itself. In this sense, it's possible for him to combat not only magical attacks, but various forms of energies such as Magical Barrier Particles and the like; it serves as a bane of sorts to all things of an energy-based nature. As the forms deriving from it holds to the same abilities, Laxamus Dolor is something of a fierce weapon its own right. :*'Ursus Miseria' ( , Ursasu Miseria; Latin for "Polar Extremity", Japanese for "Life and Death are Two Sides of the Same Coin"): The third form of Deus Mortem and a derivative of Laxamus Dolor; it's literally simplistic in nature, having no fancy additives that would make it stand out from the rest of its kind. By combining the polar ends of Laxamus Dolor blades together, it forms into a double-bladed naginata — the pole extending quite a considerable distance; this makes the weapon a bit taller than Severus himself. With any other polearms, it's able to cause blunt damage to its targets using the pole aspect of the weapon. However, it's also able to cut objects using the bladed aspects; due to its extreme cutting power retained in its prior forms, it's rare for any being or device to stand up against its might. Due to the blade and pole aspects of the weapon, Severus is given two offensive tactics to utilize on a whim, something he takes advantage of on nearly all occasions. Though this form doesn't have any specific abilities like the rest of the forms, it does have the ability to extend and contract at Severus' whim, thus able to increase or decrease its offensive range; like before, it's able to send out blasts of darkness through either sides of the blades in the form of crescents with each swing. It also has increased cutting power, making it a deadly bladed weapon to contend with. :*'Gentibus ex Fidei' ( , Gentībasu Ekusu Fidei; Latin for "Heretic of the Faith", Japanese for "Bloody Tool that Robs One's Soul"): Said to be the most favored of all of Dei Mortem's forms, it's synonymous with his epithet of a "Grim Reaper" while denoting to both his magic and namesake to an extent. He's commonly seen using this form in his assassination, finding it to be ironically poetic; by combining the Laxamus Dolor together in the same fashion as Ursus Miseria, the blades momentarily turn into a spherical mass of black energy, morphing into its new state. Taking on the form of a scythe, it has a jagged and elongated pole — the bottom tip being very sharp and shaped in the similar fashion to the smaller blade of Laxamus Dolor. There are also spinal edges jutting out of certain points of said scythe's crooked pole. While having a triangular-shaped opening near the top, the scythe's blade is similar to the larger blade of Laxamus Dolor except more elongated and distorted; it's edges are very rigid in designs, having many spinals that tends to act as blades in certain cases. There are black chains that are tied to the center of the scythe's handle and extend across Severus' dominant hand, which can be used in the similar fashion to Chain Magic. As with the previous two states, this weapon has high cutting power; it also has the ability to amplify the darkness either it or Severus produces to immense degrees — transcending levels thought impossible. However, this is not where the true danger lies; it's real ability lies in the manipulation of spiritual bodies, similar to , Praesepe Magic, and Ethereal Body Subordination Magic. However, it can only do so within a certain vicinity and can do it to the victims its blade touches. This means that the more people slain by this weapon within a certain radius, the more souls are able to be utilized. In the similar manner to the magics previously stated, the souls are bent to the user's whim — being utilized in any given fashion. Despite such an advantage, there's a danger to this ability: the more its used, the more likely the soul itself will suffer annihilation — their essence being used up to Severus' wishes. As a man that's well-aware of his own power, Severus reserves this trait for the truly heinous; Severus uses this form against those he truly believes to be evil, executing them in the similar way to the very being he's synonymous with. :*'Horridium Cruciauti' ( , Horuridian Kurūshīotī; Latin for "Abominable Torture", Japanese for "Wild Hunt of the Condemned by the Underworld's Tormenting Devils"): The final sub-variant of Laxamus Dolor and the only one that has one mode of combat due to its given form; it's also considered to be the only form that Severus uses outside of battle, excellent for sniping opponents and fighting at distances. It doesn't have the inherent traits of Laxamus Dolor, being extremely different yet simplistic in design; it takes the appearance of a large black bow with three spinal extensions jutting along its frontal surface, located mainly at the top and bottom edges. The black string it possesses is made from the bow's darkness that it produces at a constant — whether or not Severus wills it to be; it's also where the arrows launched by the weapon are produced in great quality and quantity. As mentioned before, this weapon can only be used at long-range, thus more effective the farther Severus is from his given target; the arrows it produces are known to be very destructive in quality, decimating and corroding anything that it makes contact with. The only possible thing that can possibly nullify them are barriers and armors of a magical nature. The arrows can also be focused on its explosive power, causing paramount damage when necessary — thus able to take out multiple targets at once; it's possible to fire a volley of these arrows at once, but would cost Severus a bit of his magical power in order to initiate the deed. He only reserves such a skill for fast-moving or multiple targets. While this form isn't often used like the others, it still serves its purpose nonetheless. *'Parricidio Ornatus' ( , Pārishidio Oranātasu; Latin for "Murderous Garbs", Japanese for "Phantasmal Reality of the Universe's End"): Known as the final and strongest form of Dei Mortem, it's considered to be one of Severus' trump cards; it's saved for the opponents of his and Devin's levels, thus only a select few have the privilege of seeing its incredible might. This form can only be accessed when Severus flares his magical power to its limits, thus requires the activation of his Second Origin; his blades tend to dissolve into darkness-like matter before engulfing his being and shaping around him. It's then when he "becomes" his signature weapon; by this, it means that he's synchronized with his weapon completely, being able to bring out its potential to its absolute limits. In this state, he takes on an appearance similar to the famed Magic Power Wearing spell, but with notable differences; for one, only part of his body is cloaked in the darkness-like substance that was formerly his weapon — specifically his mid to lower section along with all articles of his clothing. In fact, said form emulates his clothing entirely, signifying the relationship both the weapon and Severus have with each other; it loses form, however, as time passes, until dissolving into its original form. While the abilities haven't been explored as much as the other forms, due to how rarely this state is used, it's known to be incredibly powerful nonetheless — equating to most forms of Lost Magic. Severus has shown the ability to mold his "weapon" into any given shape he deems fit and amplify his techniques to magnanimous degrees, capable of overwhelming even the strongest of spells and techniques with little difficulty. It also doubles as a shield, protecting the orange-haired man from his enemies; Severus mainly exploits these two abilities over the myriad others his weapon possesses whilst in the state, opting for simplicity over all others. Typically, the mass can be used to destroy objects in the similar manner to Destruction Magic, being tangible in nature; this makes it even more deadly to contend with, especially at close-range. Magics & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Magical Prowess Lunar God Slayer Magic Darkness Magic Requip Assorted Spells & Charms Other Skills Quotes *''"There's two types of people in the world: those who do anything to get what they want in life and those who live honestly. I've seen this everywhere I go, so its a fact that remains constant. The latter always finds ways to look for a shortcut, even if it means dirtying their hands and using despicable methods. They know that they can't get what they want by doing it the honest way, so they trample on the fortunes of others to do so. That's why there's so much strife in the world. On the other hand, the honest people work hard to achieve what they want, even if it means suffering through the various problems life has to offer them. Yes, at times they may not succeed, but they always keep striving until they reached the goal they vehemently sought after. Although this may seem idealistic coming from me, but if everyone were to work together honestly, then there wouldn't be as much strife and criminal activity in the world. But good and evil are two sides of the same coin; one can't exist without the other. Part of me knows this to be true; another keeps deluding itself of such an important realization."'' — Severus' overall views on life based on his past experiences. *''"Two blades forged through the same magic, their existences being completely alike; however, one represents power and the other versatility. Despite this, they are able to compliment one another when they're working together towards a common goal. Marred by the darkness and stained in blood, they're weapons forged for the sole purpose of killing — stealing the lives that its respective edges point against. At this point, nothing can't save them; they can only rely on each other for support. Destiny is a funny thing at times, don'tcha think?"'' — Severus comparing Intetsukijin and Dei Mortem, alluding his relationship with Devin. *''"The only reason for our existence is to clean up the mess that no one wants to do themselves; this has been proven time and time again. Such a thing ruins us both physically and mentally; there are times where we loose a grip on reality in order to do what must be done. No wonder most mercenaries are corrupt these days. We're basically the janitors of life's problems; the only good thing about it is that we get something out of it."'' — Severus explaining the purpose of a mercenary. *''"Death.... Death and blood everywhere... Corpses.... Piles and piles of corpses.... All I heard was my voice.... crying out for help! I wanted to be saved from the tragedy that befell me...!"'' — Severus' trauma of his past. *''"_, you fool!"'' (_, そこばか！, _, soko baka!) — Severus' famous quote when chastising people. Trivia *If none of you can tell that the name of this character is an ode to the now-deceased actor , you should be ashamed of yourself! *According to the author, while various aspects of this character are based on Ichigo Kurosaki from the anime/manga series — Bleach, some others are derived from various RPG games that the author has played for quite some time. *The theme song for this character is the English version of "aLIEz" — the ending theme for the anime/manga series, Aldnoah.Zero; it's something the author finds fitting, given the character's personality and goals in life. *He's technically considered to be the first lunar-based slayer on this site, created with the intended purpose to show how a lunar-based slayer should be. *Not to be confused with this guy :P Category:Male Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Assassin Category:Mage Category:Mercenary Category:Former Independent Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Weapon User Category:Blood Magic User Category:God Slayer Category:God Slayer Magic User Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Chain Magic User Category:Non-Storyline Category:Alphy's Character Lineup Category:Alpha's RPable Characters